Naruto is a good deamon in disguise!
by RitsuxMasamune4ever
Summary: After leaving his gang because he's being hunt down by the akatski, he goes back to highschool. He's in his senior year and he meets a guy named Sasuke. Sasuke tries to make him submit to him, but Naruto turns the tables on him. SASuNaru


I thought thid would b a good idea for a story! I hope u lik it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters!

"Kyuubi-sama! Why are you leaving?!" A boy with red hair shouted.

"They're after me Gaara, after us. The Atasuki are hunting down the Jinchuuriki, we need to go into hiding." A boy with blonde hair hair and red eyes replied. He looked at his friends who had tears in their eyes.

"Hiding?! Since when do Jinkuriki hide, Naruto?!" Gaara shouted.

"They're dangerous Gaara and you guys are my friends I don't want any of you getting hurt! They're mainly after me anyway, so if I leave you guys will be safe." Naruto calmly replied. Everyone looked away from Naruto tears falling from their eyes, yes even Gaara.

"Gaara, I leave you in charge, you're the only one who's worthy enough. If you guys ever need me, I'll be living with baa-chan, so it's not so far away!" Naruto smiled.

"If you die, I'll never forgive you, Naruto. You better come back safe!" Gaara whispered, but Naruto still heard his words. Then Naruto smiled, turned, and walked out the door. The Jinchuuriki's hide out was an old abandoned house that burnt down years ago, it used to be a daycare for kids like them.

"Naruto, be safe. Your smile is what saved all of us!" Gaara chocked out.

"Gaara-sama. We must live for him because he doesn't want to see us in darkness." A girl with dirty blonde hair whispered tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Maybe, he'll find the last ones that will help us grow even stronger." She said trying to look at the bright side.

"Un(Yea)" Gaara replied.

Present Day -Konoha High in the Senior classroom

"Eveyone please quiet down!" The teacher shouted. She had long black hair and red eyes. Everyone still talked and ignored the teacher. "Everyone! Stop being so loud we have a new student today and I want to introduce him! So if could please-"

"We don't care about new students, Kurinai-sensei! Why would anyone even go to this school anyway? It's full of delinquents like me." A boy two red triangles on his face yelled. "Isn't that right Sasuke?!" He asked.

"Hn." Was all the raven haired boy said.

Kurinai sighed,"I give up, come in!" She shouted. The door swung open and instantly everyone stopped talking and looked at the boy with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Introduce yourself." Kurinai said as she walked to her desk.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Namikaze. Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." He said in a cool, dangerous voice. He wore the school uniform which was a red tie, a white t-shirt, he also had glasses, and wore the navy blue uniform pants. He walked towards the back and sat down in his seat avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Cool!" All the girls in the class squealed.

"He's even cooler than Sasuke!" One of the girls got Sasuke's attention, there was no one the school that smarter, stronger, or better looking then him. He looked back to see the blonde boy sleeping, already. 'He's probably just another idiot.' Sasuke thought as he turned around and focused on the lesson.

"Hey, Sasuke we should scare the newbie so he knows that you're top dog in this school. Stupid bastard thinking he can just come in and steal our girls with his looks. Heh, he won't think that after were done with him!" Kiba suggested. Sasuke nodded in agreement. 'This nerd couldn't take me and Kiba on. Our gang Rogue Shinobi is the third strongest gang in all of Konoha. This dudes got no chance.' Sasuke smirked at his thought.

"Troublesome. You guys can't resist picking on newbies can you?" Sasuke's friend, Shikamaru asked.

"We're just gonna show him who's the alpha dog here." Kiba replied.

LUNCHTIME

For lunch Naruto grabbed his lunchbox then walked out of the classroom and up the stairs which lead to the roof top. He opened the door and a nice cool breaze landed on his cheek. He found a place in the shadows, sat down, and look up at the sky. 'Gaara, please protect them all and maybe I can find the missing puzzle piece.' Naruto thought. Suddenly the door opened and he turned around and saw Sasuke and Kiba.

"Oh look, the newbie is eating lunch in our spot. I think you need to be taught a lesson so you can learn you're place!" Kiba grinned. Naruto looked at Kiba with emotionless eyes. "Say something, you bastard!" Kiba shouted as he grabbed Naruto by his collar. Naruto just let a small chuckle and smirked. "What's so funny?!" Kiba questioned as pulled his arm and tried to punch Naruto. Naruto dodged the attack and was suddenly behind Kiba. Kiba swung his body around to hit Naruto again, but failed.

"You should really work on your punches, be able to know where your opponent is at all times, and body isn't really balanced." Naruto explained while dodging Kiba's attacks.

"Shut up! Don't make fun of me! I'm apart of Konoha's third strongest gang, Rogue Ninja!" Kiba yelled as he threw a fist in anger, but it was caught by Naruto's hand. Naruto had a new look, his eyes were red and demonic, suddenly Kiba was afraid. Naruto pushed him back and Kiba landed on his butt.

"You should get out the gang as fast a you can, it's dangerous for a kid like you." Naruto said as he caught the fist that was coming from behind. 'Hey isn't this the Sasuke kid the girls kept talking about?' Naruto as he looked back at Sasuke and released his hand.

"Heh, you're in for it now. Sasuke's the tough leader of the gang." Kiba laughed as Sasuke's eyes turned red and had a ring with three dots around it. 'Sharingan. This kid must be his brother.' Naruto thought as he looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto, I like your skill. I want you to join my gang." Sasuke commanded. Naruto nodded as if he was controlled. "Now, sleep." Sasuke said and Naruto's eyes instantly shut. "Come on, Ki-ahh!" Sasuke was cut off as an arm caught his throat. 'How, can he resist my Sharingan?! He can't be human!' Sasuke thought as he tried to pry Naruto's hands loose.

"You're lucky I didn't lose control, there. If you want to live, you must promise to never show me those eyes again." Naruto whispered coldly into Sasuke's ear. His eyes were also red too. 'He has a special type of eye too?!' Sasuke thought as clawed at Naruto's hand, but Naruto's grip only got stronger. Finally Sasuke quickly nodded, his throat was released, and he gasped mouthfuls of air. Naruto's eyes turned back into a deep ocean blue then he helped Kiba up and then grabbed his lunch and headed towards the door.

"If you guys are looking for pointless fights or wanting to die, choose someone else, not me." Naruto said as he opened the door and was gone.

"Che, he's acting all cocky just because he surprised me." Sasuke grumbled. "That dobe thinks he can tell me what to do! I'll show him the truth power and fear of Sasuke Uchiha. We'll just have get rid of all that pride he has." Sasuke smirked as he got an idea.

IN THE HALLWAY

Naruto was walking to his next class when he passed a group of girls. They were surronding a girl with long blue hair. Her eyes were a pale lavender color.(At least to me that's what it looks like)

"Come on, Hinata! I told you that all my homework needed to be done by today!" A girl with pink hair shouted. All of the girls shouted in agreement with the pink haired one.

"I-I'm sorry, Sakura-san. I-I j-just d-di-didn't have e-eno-enough time last n-night." Hinata stuttered out.

"I don't care! I can't pass my classes if you don't do my work for me!" Sakura said as she raised her hand to hit Hinata. A smack sounded through the hallway, but it wasn't Hinata that was hit, it was Naruto. He didn't even mind the burning red mark on his face and that his glasses were on the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he reached out his hand towards Hinata. She nodded head and took his hand.

"Sakura, that's the new kid everyone is talking about. They say his cold, cool,mysterious, and even cooler than Sasuke!" A girl with pale blonde hair exclaimed.

"Really?" Sakura turned Naruto around. "So, you wanna play with me sometime?" She purred into his ear. Naruto gave her a cold glare.

"Don't touch me or bug Hinata ever again. You wouldn't like to see me mad." Naruto said his voice dripping with anger. Sakura jumped back in fear and Naruto walked away with Hinata.

"Why do let people like that boss you around?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Sakura used to be me best friend I was little, Ino too. For some reason when Sasuke came they instantly changed. Failing classes just to plan how to get him to look at them. It feels like the people I loved have disappeared, but there still there. Does that make sense?" Hinata explained without stuttering. Tears began to form in her eyes then Naruto patted her head.

"You're a good friend for trying to find your real old friends, but I'm sorry that is who she really is. When looked in her eyes I only saw a power to control others with fear. You shouldn't hang out with her anymore." Naruto informed Hinata with a serious look on his face. Her eyes widened in surprise.


End file.
